


Don’t Tell Cy.

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, bbrae - Freeform, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Raven is feeling adventurous and had the keys to the T-car.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 15





	Don’t Tell Cy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is in 1st person, witch I am told is a cardinal sin in fan-fiction. But if you can't break the rules here where can you? Give it a chance huh, its not that long.

This was a bad idea! This was a very bad idea! Cyborg would dismantle the game station for parts just to spite me if he found out what Raven and I did in his T-car. 

This was not my fault! I mean Raven came to my door with the keys dangling from her long lovely fingers. Cy doesn’t even trust Robin to drive the T-Car, how Raven got them I had no idea.

She stood there with her hood up and this look in her eyes, and this little smirk on her face. Her voice was slow and heavy and she asked, “Want to go for a drive?” She could have asked me to jump off a cliff and I would have said “Sure let’s go!” What can I say Supes has kryptonite, GL has yellow, I have Raven's…okay I have Raven.

Once we were in the car she told me what she had in mind. That’s when I turned into a pile of fidget. My hands gripped the sides of the leather seat like the belt was not going to be enough.

“Rae, I don’t think this is a good idea.” I was able to stammer out. Just the thought of it alone was making my blood pound in my ears. I am fairly proud of myself that I could say anything, instead of just sitting there. I told you she is hard to say no to.

"Garfield, are you saying you don’t want to do this with me?“ She asked just over the hum of the engine.

Raven kept her eyes on the road, her delicate fingers wrapped around the steering wheel as the night passed through the windows. For some reason, I found it exciting to watch her drive. She is so graceful, steering or changed gears, gentle but still in complete control. Raven wasn’t driving the car, she was dancing with it. That and with her cloak tucked neatly behind her, that left most of her legs in plain view. Witch pretty much obliterated what was left of my will.

"NO! I mean no, Yes, ! No! I mean do you really think we should do this in the Car?” 

Raven turned smoothly and a few moments later brought the car to a stop. Her right hand left the wheel. She traced her pale fingers across the top of my hand. 

She leaned over and whispered in my ear “Relax as long as we are careful Cyborg will never know.” Her words sent a surge of heat from my ear right down my spine. Raven had me and she knew it.

“I thought you liked taking risks?” her mouth showing just the slightest hint of a smile. There was something dangerous about her tonight. I didn’t know what to say but she did.

“Garfield” Her fingers wrapped around my hand and she slowly pulled them both into her lap. “We are alone. No one to intrude, nothing to distract us” She gently pried open my hand and laid in on her exposed thigh. “You can either stress about this, or you can enjoy it” Another hot whisper into my ear. 

"Let’s do it!” jumped out of my mouth. 

She quickly pressed her lips to my neck right before nipping my earlobe. Raven let her foot off the break and the T-car slowed moved forward. 

**-Read More line from Tumblr-**

“Two concrete Mixers, One Mint Oreo, and One Peanut butter cup with the chocolate custard. Please” Raven said into the loud speaker. 

"Anything else for you tonight?”

“Some extra napkins please” she replied

"Please pull up to the window.” came through the small speaker.

“Cy would fry every circuit in his head if he knew we were eating in the car!” 

Raven passed me the tray with the ice cream "Then it would be a good idea not to make a mess!” She stated before shoving the wad of napkins in my hand. We sat in the parking lot with the seats back the moon roof open, ate ice cream and watched the stars. 

Don’t tell Cy. 

* * *

I do love writing things that get people to jump to the wrong conclusion. Who clicked the read more thinking it was going to be nice and lemony? Sorry, one day maybe. I wrote and early draft of this in 3rd person but it just didn’t seem to work like I wanted so a second try from my favorite shape shifters perspective and here we go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/163220987549/dont-tell-cy Jul 20th, 2017
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
